


Rock You

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sinjin and Patrick belong to jillybinks & ruidoso, Zap belongs to acroamatica, and they can all be found at http://www.driveshaftband.com/</p><p>For Pip <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rock You

**Author's Note:**

> Sinjin and Patrick belong to jillybinks &amp; ruidoso, Zap belongs to acroamatica, and they can all be found at http://www.driveshaftband.com/
> 
> For Pip &lt;3

Music had always been a part of their relationship, that was a given from the start. The first time Sinjin had brought Zap to one of the band gatherings-come-jam-sessions, Charlie had been strumming, looked up, and seen him standing a little awkwardly just behind Sinjin.

It had been interest at first sight.

Interest had led to friendship, Zap being hired by the band as road chief and head guitar tech had led to Charlie beginning to rely on him, which led to trust, which blended quite well with friendship, all of which was tinged with a nice large dose of attraction, one thing led to another and another and – well, it was no wonder Charlie had written _Finally_, a song that never saw the light of day but was played to its intended audience, softly strummed as Charlie sat cross-legged on the bed, naked as the day he stripped, alas not with the breeze wafting in at the window bringing the sensual and heady scents of a European city of romance. Because this was Manchester, and frankly, _nobody_ wanted that sort of aroma pervading and spoiling the mood. Thus, the windows stayed shut.

Charlie was pretty sure Zap had got the picture, though. Funnily enough, he'd tasted faintly of fruit that day. Must have been the pears.

So music was a part of CharlieandZap. And there was that trust thing in place, and Charlie was … waiting for his moment.

He had a question to ask. One he'd – well, there'd never been anyone he'd – well. Let's just say, the opportunity had never yet arisen to fulfill a certain … fantasy of his.

A closely-held one. A fantasy Charlie had nursed, never showing more than hints of it, in the way he moved to the sound, the way he closed his eyes in this music and breathed deep and harsh.

~*~

The moment stole up on him, unexpected. He'd been biding his time for months, and suddenly there. There it was.

As might be expected of this kind of question, they were … sans apparel, as it were. In fact, they were _naked_, and Charlie was running his fingertips up and down Zap's arm, enjoying the _naked_ of it all.

…Er. And there was the moment. It shone, in front of Charlie, and for a moment his hands wanted to reach out so he could grab it. Instead, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Ju?"

"Mm?"

"Have you ever … wanted to … um." _Come on, Pace, it's not like I'm trying to ask anything huge. It's a bit like "y'ever wanted to shag with the lights on?" only, this is music, not lights._ He took a deep breath.

"Whatever it is, I'll probably say yes," Zap grinned at him. Charlie smiled a little tightly, and ran his hands through his hair.

"I've just, I've never asked this before. Of anyone. But, Ju … I trust you. And. I want. I want to –" He paused, letting the breath out that had built up behind his lungs in all the nervousness.

"Chaz." Zap took his hands. "You trust me, right?" Charlie nodded. "So tell me."

"Okay. Have you ever – y'ever wanted to – shagwithmusicon," he mumbled, suddenly finding the duvet _fascinating_.

Zap blinked. "Is that all? You had me thinking it was something kinky, Chaz." Charlie looked up and saw he was grinning. "'S a matter of fact, I've thought about it before, yes."

Charlie breathed out, shoulders relaxing somewhat. "Good. Good. Okay. Just, there's this one … this one band, and I've always wanted – their music – and it – and if we –"

"Which band?" Zap's eyes had begun raking Charlie's CD collection. Maybe it was The Beatles, or Led Zep, or -

"Queen." Charlie picked at the duvet, voice barely above a whisper.

Zap blinked. "Queen?" His eyebrow raised. "Queen, as in, big hair, flamboyant, eighties, glitter, Freddie Murcury, _Bohemian Rhapsody_, that Queen?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes," he said, inaudible.

Zap glanced around, pointedly looking at the complete lack of CDs on Charlie's shelf. "Well, gladly, Chaz, but we seem to be lacking in the musical-"

"You'll do it? Really? We can?" Charlie's head snapped up, and Zap looked into him and nodded solemnly.

"We need, you know. Actual copies of the music to…" Zap gestured with his hands, and tried to keep down a smile as Charlie turned a fetching shade of scarlet. He dived over the side of the bed, returning with a slim CD case bearing a small streak of dust.

"I, um. Madeamixto, uh." He coughed, crimson to the tips of his ears, and Zap tried very hard not to crack up. Almost made it, too.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered, waving one hand at Charlie's bright red face. "I'm sorry, I just." He leaned, burying his face in Charlie's chest, shaking, all but howling with laughter. After a minute, he composed himself. "I'm sorry. 'S not funny. 'S just … your face…" Zap took one look at it and quieted. "Sorry," he repeated.

Charlie said nothing. Zap sighed, took his face in his hands, and kissed him until the blush died down a little.

He brushed his thumb over Charlie's cheek. "Okay?"

"Okay. Can we take it … one song at a time? I. I like to … have them on repeat, it." Charlie stopped, but Zap got it, and told him so. "Can we start tomorrow?" Charlie whispered. "I'm kinda. Tired, and."

Zap nodded. "Tomorrow." He fought back a yawn and kissed Charlie's temple soundly. "Love you."

Charlie put the CD carefully next to the bed, then wrapped his arms around Zap, settling on his chest, a tentative smile cautiously creeping onto his lips. Zap kissed his hair, and Charlie listened to their heartbeats.

~*~

The fifth time Charlie knocked something over, Liam rounded on him and yelled, "Baby Brother, what the _fuck_ is your problem today?"

"Nothing," Charlie insisted, picking the guitar stand up and setting it right. "Maybe I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Zap wear you out, did he?" Sinjin yelled from behind the drum kit, where he and Patrick were ensconced, sifting through a tangle of cords carefully.

"Fuck off," Zap called back fondly from his place near the wings, tuning Bessie up. Liam ignored them, glaring at his brother and trying to keep his foot from tapping.

"I'm just a bit … it's an off-day, Liam, that's all." Charlie accepted Bessie back from Zap, sliding the strap over his neck and settling her against his body.

"Yeah, well, it had better bloody improve soon, Charlieboy. Don't forget the gig tomorrow night."

Charlie opened his mouth to reply that he could hardly forget about the gig when it had taken them so fucking long to _get_ it, and Liam hadn't stopped going the fuck _on_ about it for weeks, but closed it and thought better of it. One thing he did _not_ need was an argument with Liam. He was a bundle of nerves as it was, trying hard not to think about the CD that was sitting atop the stereo, placed there cheerfully by Zap that morning.

However he did it, Charlie managed to get through the rest of the day without electrocuting himself – though the bottle of water incident could have gone much worse if he'd been near the amps or on stage at the time – and even pulled off a few well-executed numbers. Mind elsewhere, he almost got roped into going down the pub with Liam, but skillfully side-stepped when he came out of his daze, saying he wasn't feeling a hundred percent, and maybe he should lie down and take some paracetomol.

Zap, of course, would look after him. There wasn't a question of that. "Sorry," Charlie said, on the way home, hands shoved in his pockets. "Did you want to go out tonight?"

"No." Zap's toe scuffed at a stone. "I was thinking of staying in with my boyfriend, maybe playing some music…" He glanced up, grinning. "Was quite hoping to get lucky."

Charlie relaxed, slipping an arm around Zap's shoulders. "That so?" he murmured, mouth stretching into a lop-sided grin to mirror Zap's. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't."

"Come now," Zap scoffed. "He can never say no to me."

Charlie seemed to consider for a minute, then nodded. "Fair do's, fair do's. That's true enough."

Zap's voice softened. "Can never say no to him, either." He squeezed Charlie to his side for a moment, then slipped his keys out of his pocket as they neared the front door. "After you." He unlocked it.

"Thank you kindly." Charlie mock bowed and led Zap inside.

~*~

_Play._

The opening bars, heavy with slowed-down speech until the strings cut in, began soft. Charlie turned them up, slipping back into the bed, settling back over Zap. His mouth found Zap's again, one thigh sliding up between his legs. Zap sighed a little, settling back on the pillows. "You want…" The sentence was lost, the voice playing across the speakers drowning it.

_Pause._

"Yes."

"Good. Get the bloody lube, then."

Charlie laughed. The drawer was opened.

"Is the pause necessary?"

"Um. Yes." Charlie blushed. "It – the guitar's going to kick in and –"

"Okay." Zap settled back as Charlie's slicked fingers trailed over his stomach and did something really altogether veryverynice. He arched a bit.

Charlie settled over him. "You okay?"

Zap nodded. "You?"

"Yep." A kiss, started fluttering, drawn deeper, Charlie's fingertips splayed on Zap's cheek.

_Play._

The last of the string notes soared, and Charlie sank into Zap, both groaning as he went slow.

The guitars kicked in. Charlie collapsed on top of Zap, pushing _all. the way. in._ Zap gasped, hips twitching as Charlie's whole pelvis began moving, swaying inchbyinch sidetoside, thighs shaking in the effort to keep as still and go as slow as possible. Zap shifted, hooking his legs around Charlie's waist, angling him in deeper, and moaned, head back. Charlie's mouth fastened on his neck.

_One man. One goal._

The vibrations of Charlie's moan thrummed through Zap, neck down to chest down to hips down to the soles of his feet. Zap gasped, hips rocking into Charlie's. As the guitar chords _rmm_ed, Charlie dropped his hips an inch and rolled against him.

_One mission. One heart. One soul._

Charlie **ground** into him, hips rotating around in rhythm with the overlaid guitar chords.

_Just one solution._

Charlie paused for a split-second, poised half out, and as the guitar redoubled its volume he pushed back in. Zap squeezed his eyes shut.

_One flash of light._

Charlie's hips rotated, slowly, around as the vocal _Yeeeeeahhhh_ skidded out of the speakers.

_One god, one vision._

His rhythm found the bass, matching it, hips flicking tiny flourishes to the side, out and back, as the guitar chords, notes, sounded. Zap made small whimpering sounds in his throat.

Guitars gave way to the strings again, deep double-bass, synthesised instruments, and Charlie slowed, rocking almost gently, momentum still enough to move the entire mattress a few millimetres back and forth. His mouth found Zap's, and they shared breath, slow intense kisses, gasps and moans.

The guitars returned, squealed, twirled in the air, and Charlie picked up the pace, Zap's head banging into the pillows. He yelled, hips rocking hard and fast. Charlie closed his eyes, dropping his head onto Zap's shoulder, biting gently.

His rhythm slowed again when the guitars gave way once more, voices, drums, keyboards, snatches of squealing guitar, rhythm picking back up as the song's pace did, following the crescendo to the end of the track.

There was a pause in which Charlie sucked softly at Zap's neck, and the song began again. Their pace was faster this time, more rocking, both of their bodies feeling the music, flourishes and notes mirrored in their movement.

_No hate, no fight, just excitation. All through the night, it's a celebration._

On the third play, Charlie didn't slow his rhythm in any quiet parts, pounding into Zap, hand slipsliding over and around and **squeezing** Zap's cock, grunting with half-closed eyes, mouth fastened hard on Zap's, sucking at the tip of his tongue.

_I had a dream, when I was young._

Charlie whimpered, high-pitched, feeling his thighs shaking, knowing that trickle at the base of his spine, that tightness in his balls, increasing speed. He shut his eyes, coming hard as the guitars kicked back in, yelling into Zap's mouth. Zap came six bars later, a muffled yelp stifled by Charlie's tongue.

They lay still for a few minutes, panting, sweat cooling. "Er," Zap coughed.

Charlie looked up at him. He attempted a grin. "Yeah."

Zap nodded. "…Fuck."

~*~

Three days went by. The band played their gig, which was a success, so Liam was happy. Bessie was being a perfect _angel_, so Zap was happy. Patrick procured a bottle of some extremely foul stuff capable of felling an elephant, so he and Sinjin were happy.

Charlie had a Plan, and he was quite exceptionally happy.

~*~

"Mm. You're a marvellous cook, you know." Charlie slipped his arms around Zap's waist, nuzzling him with his cheek. Zap smiled and leaned back into him.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm, yeah. Think I'll keep you around." Charlie dropped a kiss onto Zap's shoulder.

"That so?"

"Yep." Charlie loosened his arms as Zap turned around in the circle of them, facing him chest to chest. He put his arms around Charlie's neck. "And I was thinking, to repay you and say thanks for a wonderful meal, I could … do something for you."

"Oh, yes?" Zap kissed him. "Have anything in mind?"

"Mmmmaybe." Charlie pecked his lips against Zap's chin. "Come find out?"

"Alright."

~*~

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Zap rummaged through a few shopping bags leaning against the sofa, straightening up when he found what he was looking for. He held his hands out to Charlie; draped over them, spilling and slipping between his fingers, was a cream-coloured scarf. Charlie took it, slowly, feeling the texture – surprisingly rough in places, and that explained why it sparkled.

"Oh, Zap." Charlie hung it around his neck. "I love it."

Zap grinned. "I saw it, and thought it'd look good on you." He leaned forward, kissing Charlie's cheek. "I was right. It does."

Charlie's eyes crinkled in the smile. "Thank you."

Zap put his arms around Charlie's waist, pulling him closer. "Now then. About this thank-you for the dinner you were on about…"

Charlie looked thoughtfully at the scarf, then glanced back into the kitchen. By the time his eyes rested on Zap, he was grinning a particular grin.

"…What?" Zap's eyes narrowed. "What've you got going in that mind of yours?"

Charlie was muttering under his breath. "Track four, yeah, it's perfect. _Perfect_." He looked up. "Hm? Oh. Zap…" His voice had turned to honey, fingertips tracing up and down Zap's arms, eyes puppydog-soft.

"…Yeah?" Suspicious, Zap watched him.

"…How would you feel about … maybe … using the scarf tonight?" Charlie leaned in to kiss Zap's neck lightly, moving back to guage his reaction.

Zap blinked. "In what way?"

"Well." Charlie grinned. "_You_, Mister Quinnell, are going to get particular attention tonight. That, I have long known. Now, there are a couple of options." He took his scarf from around his neck, gently touching it to Zap's arms. "I could … tie you up with it," heart pounding, suddenly not looking into his eyes, "or, I could …" He touched it lightly to Zap's cheek, staring at the sparkles in the material. "…blindfold you with it," he whispered.

Zap considered, looking thoughtfully at him. "I'd like to keep the use of my hands," he said, slowly, "and sensory deprivation is good … though it depends what you're planning to do, my lad."

Charlie's eyes connected, and for a moment Zap might have been lost in them. Then Charlie grinned. "It's a secret," he winked. "But you'll like it." He glanced back at the kitchen. "Oh, you'll like it."

Zap watched him carefully. "Alright," he concluded. "Blindfold it is."

"You sure?" This time, Charlie looked right into him. "You don't have to, it was-"

"Charlie." Zap brought his hands to cup Charlie's jaw. He stroked the skin under his thumbs. "I want to. I wouldn't say yes if I didn't want to. You know that."

"Have to make sure," Charlie whispered, gazing.

Just to be certain, he kissed Zap. Then nodded.

~*~

_Play._

There was no mistaking that bass sequence. The _slap.click._ and the _tinkplink_ added, and Zap smiled. His fingers twitched involuntarily, finding the notes on a guitar made of air. He couldn't see anything but the blanket cream colour of the blindfolding scarf, and the sound seemed somehow sharper, clearer, more ringing.

Charlie grinned at him, hands running over Zap's thighs. He planted a sound, wet kiss in the centre of Zap's chest, moving his mouth slowly to each of the nipples, swirling his tongue, flicking it against the nubs.

_Pressure. Pushing down on me, pressing down on you_

Charlie snaked his tongue out, the flat of it resting on Zap's chest, riding slowly, slowly down, keeping it flat and out and long. The tip of it swiped back and forth with every vocal on the track, _bmmbmmbmm_s to the left, _bahbeh_s to the right.

Zap's stomach tensed when Charlie's tongue got to it, paying special attention to each square inch of skin, moving lower and lower with the ascending notes.

_Pressure on … people, people on … streets._

Charlie's mouth hovered over the soft skin just above Zap's hip bone. As the bass line took over again, his tongue half-pressed down onto it, making Zap groan. His fingers circled Zap's other hip, angled up hungrily towards him.

_These are the days, it never rains but it pours._

Charlie dipped his tongue along the crease where Zap's thigh met his pelvis, and Zap cried out, twitching, breath hitched gasps. "Charlie…" he moaned, as Charlie pressed his cheek gently against the length of Zap's cock, bumping his lips against it as he moved to run his tongue along the corresponding fold of skin, another moan, another piano kick and tongue flick.

_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about_

Charlie paused, just staring for a moment at the slendour in front of him. Zap, from this angle – from any angle, he mused with a smile – was quite a sight to see. _Feast your eyes_, Charlie thought for a minute, trying to memorise every line of Zap's body. _This feast is **yours**_, and his lips opened at that.

The music faded back to his ears at the crescendo vocal squeal, as Zap murmured, "Chaz?" Charlie grinned, slowly pressing his lips to the middle of the shaft of Zap's cock. He twitched, breathed in an "Ah!" and one hand came to find Charlie's hair.

Charlie intercepted it with his own, curling their fingers together. He slipped his tongue out, sweeping it in one slow lick from base to tip, pausing to swirl it there, closing his lips over that tip, sucking so softly it was only just felt.

_Why can't we give ourselves one more chance? Why can't we give love that one more chance?_

The bed dipped as Charlie moved, upwards, grabbed something from beside the bed. Zap heard a sound he couldn't quite place, then the bed dipped again as Charlie settled back between his legs, lips to the tip of his cock.

_Why can't we give love, give love, give love…_

Charlie opened his lips just a little, concentrating, slowly, carefully settling his mouth on, over, down. He wrapped his free hand around the base of Zap's cock, squeezing just a bit, and filled most of his mouth with Zap.

Who yelped. "_Charlie_, what –"

Charlie squeezed his hand, fizzy drink swirling in his mouth, tongue swooshing it _bubbles holy crap that feels fucking amazing_ against Zap's cock. He smiled a little, keeping his lips tight around the shaft. He sucked, soft, in rhythm with the music until the bass-click-piano hit in. Fading clicks, a pause, and the song began again.

Charlie swallowed.

Zap **yelled**. "Holy **fuck**, Charlie," bucking, hips pushing _up_, almost choking him. Charlie swirled his tongue around the inside of his mouth, pressing it against the shaft, swallowing the last of the drink. Zap's eyes squeezed shut. He breathed hard.

_Watching some good friends screaming 'let me out'._

Charlie pulled his mouth up, and Zap whimpered. Charlie smiled, kissing his stomach. The bed dipped again, and Charlie grabbed something from beside the glass, leaning down to kiss Zap fiercely.

Zap kissed back nearly hard enough to bruise. "Love you," Charlie whispered, dipping back down, settling back, slipping the object from his hand into his mouth, settling it back onto Zap's cock.

The song began again, almost forgotten but for the changing rhythm of Charlie's sucks, the pressure of his fingers on the base of Zap's cock perfectly matching the bass sounds. Zap felt something pushing against his cock inside Charlie's mouth, and his brows knit together. "Charlie, what's – _oh_."

Sticky. Something … a memory hit Zap – Charlie had taken a bite of a chocolate bar once when Zap had kissed him, feeling the slipslide of caramel between and in their mouths, how sticky and heavy the coating had felt, the – chocolate. Charlie had a _chocolate_ in his mouth. Pressed. Against. Zap's. Cock.

Feeling. Fucking. Heavenly.

Zap's back arched, mouth falling open as the coating burst, something warm and gooey hitting his shaft, Charlie's tongue spreading it over and around and _over_ and oh fuck yes that feels **good** ohgodkeepgoing_please_Charlie.

Charlie kept going, eyes locked on the blindfold, _wrapping_ his tongue around Zap's cock, licking, **sucking**, chocolate and caramel melting, dissolving, Zap whimpering high-pitched in his throat.

Charlie swallowed. Zap hissed, bucked, damn near crushing the fingers tangled in his own. "_Fuck_, oh _fuck_." Charlie lapped, gathering sticky trails of chocolate, moving his mouth up and down lazily, licking Zap's cock clean, swallowing with as much in his mouth as he could. The shifting pressure of his fingers wrapped around the base of Zap's cock was still a perfect imitation of the bass in the song, now on its fifth go round.

"Ohgoddon'tstoppleasedon'tstop," Zap yelped the mantra, head tossing from side to side. Charlie hummed, increasing pressure and pace, tongue working faster, fingers working the chords, twisting his wrist.

_dehdehdeh bahbahbahdahbom ohkehyeh_

The piano kicked, Charlie sucked **hard**, and Zap yelled, back arching, hips lifting off the bed, and came, almost screaming.

Charlie swallowed twice, lapping Zap's cock clean as it twitched, Zap slowly lowering himself back down, panting. Charlie crawled up to gently take the blindfold off.

Zap's eyes were closed. His chest heaved. Charlie kissed him, heart suddenly pounding - _Did I break him?_ – and Zap kissed back, wrapping himself around Charlie, tasting sugar and chocolate and himself in Charlie's mouth.

"Good?" Charlie asked him anxiously.

"Fucking incredible," was the whispered answer.

~*~

"Is there something up with Zap?"

Charlie looked up from his notebook. "What?" He glanced past Sinjin over to where Zap was standing, near the amps, staring at the leads in his hands. "Uh."

"He's a bit … distracted, today, isn't he?" The start of a smile fought with a slight frown for supremecy on Sinjin's features.

"Um." Charlie frowned, sliding off the back of the seat, shoving his notebook back in his pocket. "I'd better have a word."

Sinjin patted him on the shoulder. "You do that."

Charlie expected Zap to look up as he approached, but wasn't entirely surprised when he didn't. He _was_, however, surprised to hear, as he got close, that Zap was humming.

"Zap?" Charlie said, gently, one hand brushing against his shoulder. "You okay?"

Zap looked round, his eyes seeming to focus again. "What? Oh. I'm fine." He glanced at his hands, saw the leads, and started. "Uh. Job. Yeah, there was…"

Charlie took the leads from him. "Maybe leave that for a bit, yeah? Don't want you rewiring it wrong and doing yourself a damage, right?"

"Hm? I'm _fine_, Charlie…" Zap tried to turn back to the amps, but Charlie almost had him in the wings, pulling him on.

"We're taking a break," he said, firm.

Zap blinked a few times, and sagged against him. "Okay."

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Yeah, just." Zap sat down, Charlie slithering to the floor after him. They shuffled out of anyone's way who might come down here, backs to the wall. "I'm still … I'm just tired, today."

Charlie's eyes widened. "You mean from … I didn't break you, did I?"

Zap barked a laugh. "No, you eejit. You didn't break me. Wore me out a fair bit, though." He stretched, head to one side, back to the other, hips following his head until his neck and a few joints in his back popped. _Wow, flexible_, Charlie blinked. "Could just do with a bit more of a rest, is all. Nothing to worry about, Chaz."

"I worry," Charlie said, moving closer and sliding his arms around Zap, "when you," leaning forward to ghost his lips against Zap's neck just under his ear, "are so tired," teasing his tongue out with the tiniest flick against the skin there, "and handling," breathing against the skin, brushing his lips lightly over it, "heavy," Zap's arms were around him, his head back as Charlie licked, light, at that patch of skin Zap fucking loved being touched, "electrical," Charlie moved, settling on top of Zap, straddling his thighs, one knee either side of Zap's hips, "equipment."

Zap sighed, resting his head againt the wall as Charlie's mouth became occupied, sucking softly on that patch of skin.

"Anything could happen," Charlie breathed against him, pressing up _close_. Zap blinked, yanking his mouth up for a hard kiss.

"True," Zap breathed. "Might be best if we had a break, yeah?"

"Mmmm, good idea." Charlie traced his mouth across to kiss Zap's earlobe, taking it between his lips to suck, nibble gently. Zap sighed, half a moan in it.

"'m _tired_, Charlie…" His hands ran up and down Charlie's sides, slipping under his shirt.

"But I didn't … last night, I – didn't get to – you were – " He stopped, blushing.

Zap rolled his eyes. "So go have a wank." A grin spread. "On one condition."

Charlie's eyes widened, then narrowed. "What's that?"

"I get to watch."

"Sod off. You get to do it _for_ me." Charlie wriggled a little in his lap, and Zap laughed.

"Sorry, you'll just have to do your dirty work yourself." He patted Charlie's cheek, ignoring the puppy look.

"Bassist's hands." He held them up. "These babies gotta be saved for the music."

Zap heaved a sigh. "Then I spose you'll just have to go without, then." He looked at Charlie, forlorn. "Go on. Go play your precious music, leave me to my nap." One hand slid between them, palming Charlie through his jeans. Charlie hissed. "Think of me when you're out there."

"You are a cruel, cruel man, Julian Quinnell."

Zap grinned. "'S why you love me, Chaz."

Charlie strangled a yelp, kissing him hard. "No," he murmured, "that would be because you're you."

"You gonna give me my show?"

Charlie grinned. "You could say that, yeah."

~*~

"What do you _mean_, they left?" Liam glared at Sinjin, who shrugged.

"Zap's out of it today, any fool can see that, Liam. Charlie takes care of him. You _know_ that."

Liam opened his mouth, closed it again. "Right. Fuck it. Let's go out, find some birds, find some _fun_, yeah?"

Sinjin and Patrick looked at each other. "You go, we'll catch you up," Pat told him, turning back to the drum kit. "We'll pack up and everything."

"Cheers, guys," Liam muttered, heading out without his coat. _Gonna get fucking smashed tonight._

~*~

"And we needed to come home because…?" Zap raised an eyebrow.

Charlie edged him down onto the bed. "1. It was getting late anyhow; 2. I want you to get some rest and there's hardly room to do that back there; 3. I am **not** banging one off in the bloody rehearsal hall –"

"You've changed your tune, then."

Charlie glared. "- _4_," he said, pointedly, "I'll probably get sleepy after; and 5," he grinned, "What's a performance without music?"

Zap caught on, lighting up slowly. "I see."

"And," Charlie added, "seeing as how it's your show, you get to pick the music." He dipped his head. "Doesn't have to be Queen."

"Oh, but I like Queen," Zap told him, tilting Charlie's chin up so their eyes locked. "I really quite like them. A lot," he added, slowly.

Charlie blushed. "Good. That's. That's good, then." He smiled. "Your choice."

"I know just the song."

~*~

_Play._

Piano tinkled fast, before the guitar stabbed in, one loud chord to start. Charlie's eyes widened.

"Good choice," he said, watching as Zap crawled down over Charlie's body, planting a kiss on his stomach, softly and slowly sliding his mouth down over Charlie's cock. He arched.

Zap's eyes came up to lock on his, mouth moving slowly down, and then up. Down, and then back up, sucking once, hard, at the tip, before releasing. He grinned. "Thought you might like it a little … slippery."

Charlie gaped. "Oh, you _bastard_."

Zap grinned wider. "You love it, don't you?"

"Every fucking second." He kissed Zap, hard, right hand going for his cock, which jumped to meet his fingers. He wrapped them around it, groaning.

_I descend upon your earth from the skies._

Zap watched as Charlie's head went back, his hand sliding up and down on his cock, eyes closing. His hand found the rhythm, quick, thumb circling in the overlays of piano, guitar, vocal, _wow, this **was** a good choice_, Zap blinked as he watched.

_Bring before me what is mine, the seven seas of Rhye._

Charlie's hand slipped, slid, faster, eyes opening to pin on Zap, holding him. Charlie raised his left hand, crooked his finger, and Zap rolled back half on top of him.

Breathless, Charlie kissed him, rhythm to the beat, arm just about playing air guitar on his cock, fingers finding notes on the skin, slipping over it, **fast**. Zap couldn't help it, he undulated against Charlie, fingers curling into the duvet, panting into Charlie's mouth.

"Fuck, you know what you're doing," Zap whispered, watching Charlie go faster.

_I swear that you'll be mine_

"Told you," Charlie grunted. "I fucking _made_ this mix to wank to."

"So I see," Zap blinked.

_Sister I live and lie for you_

Charlie loosened his hand's hold on his shaft, wrist doing most of the work as the music shifted, guitar taking over, Charlie's hand, arm, wrist, matching it. He wrapped his hand tight again as the music tightened. Zap breathed hard, watching, eyes fixed as Charlie's left hand cupped his balls, thumb circling the base of his cock.

_Storm the master marathon I'll fly through_

"Charlie," Zap whispered, licking his lips. His throat was dry. "_Charlie_."

"Yeah?" Charlie panted.

"Fuck. Want to. Fuck. _Charlie_."

_I'll take you to the seven seas of Rhye_

Charlie paused, chest heaving, left hand going to the back of Zap's neck, pulling him down for a _bruising_ kiss. His slick right hand fumbled with the button on Zap's trousers, the only piece of clothing he was still wearing.

"Then get on and fuck me, don't think I'll last much longer."

Zap groaned through the _Oh I do like to be beside the seaside_s, the noise of the drawer opening sounding loud in the space before the track repeated. Charlie quivered as Zap pushed two, three fingers inside him, biting his lip. Zap saw his eyes widen and gripped the base of his cock tightly, twisting. Charlie growled.

_I command your very souls you unbelievers_

Zap sank into him, moaning into Charlie's mouth, quickly building his rhythm, faster, _faster_, **faster**, both hands in Charlie's.

_I stand before you naked to the eyes_

Charlie yelled. The objects on the bedside cabinets began to rattle. The headboard banged rhythmically against the wall.

Zap grunted, both hands slapping onto Charlie's cock abruptly and squeezing. Charlie's eyes rolled back in his head.

_I challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours_

Charlie arched his neck, yelling **loudly** as he came, "FuckfuckfuckfuckZap_**FUCK**_." Zap yelped, the bed rattled, and Zap came, collapsing on top of Charlie and whimpering.

Neither could really speak much for a while, panting, barely moving. Zap stretched slowly, sliding out of Charlie and curling into him. "Shit. You okay?"

Charlie didn't speak. His eyes hadn't opened, and Zap stared at him for a second, starting to panic. "I," Charlie croaked at last. "I think." He seemed to consider, eyes opening a crack. "Yeah. Think I just passed out a bit, there."

Zap blinked. "Really? You alright?"

"Fine. Could do with a nap, just." Charlie sighed, pulling Zap listlessly closer. "Best not let it be that good again for a while, yeah? I mean, I know you're the best shag I've ever had, but much more of _that_ kind of good might just kill me."

Zap traced Charlie's jawline with a fingertip. "The best you've ever had, eh?"

Charlie nodded, carefully. "The best. G'night."

Zap chuckled, settling his head on Charlie's shoulder. "G'night. And Charlie?"

"mm?"

"…You too."

"Me too…?"

"The best." Zap kissed his cheek as Charlie drifted off, smiling.

~*~

Charlie took the CD out of the player the next day. He really hadn't been kidding.

~*~

"Have you _seen_ this, Zap?" Charlie held up a paper, angling it towards him. Zap took it, scanning the page. He smiled.

"Good review." Handed it back.

"'Bout fucking time." Liam swanked in, sitting beside Charlie and passing him a bottle. "Here, Baby Brother, drink up."

"Why d'you have to call him that all the time?" Zap muttered as he got up, bustling to the equipment. Liam glared.

"Because he _is_ my baby brother," he said, loudly, draping an arm over Charlie's shoulders. "I take care of him."

"I think you'll find," Charlie spoke up, "that it's _Zap_ who takes care of me. Need a word with him." He handed the bottle back to Liam, getting up to join Zap over by the amps and cables and wires and Bessie. Liam watched him go.

"You okay?" Zap's hands automatically went to his shoulders, kneading. "You're tense."

"Yeah. Don't know what his bloody problem is," head tilting back towards Liam, who was staring huffily into his lager. "Been on at you all tour."

Zap glanced back at Liam, but said nothing. "Probably just stressed." He turned back to Charlie. "Besides. He's never exactly been my biggest fan, now has he?"

"True." Charlie sighed, neck tilting forward. "Feels good."

Zap glanced at his hands, working them harder at a knot in Charlie's shoulder. "Good. It's supposed to." He concentrated, for a minute. "Feel like going to this party tonight?"

"Yeah, why not? Not far from the hotel, right?"

"Only a street or two away. Why d'you ask?"

Charlie twisted to grin at him. "Less far to stagger home plastered," was his answer.

Zap nodded. "Of course. Lesson, what was it?"

"Fourteen. _Always make the best use of your space_." Charlie leaned back until Zap's hands stilled, cradled in the curve of his arms. His eyes were closed, and he sighed, turning to curl his body into Zap's, nose to his neck.

"You tired?"

Charlie nodded.

"Nap before rehearsal?"

Charlie nodded.

Zap waited for Charlie to move. He jiggled his arms a little, but no attempt was made at getting up.

Charlie curled further into him. Zap sighed.

"I'll be joining you in this nap, then, will I?"

~*~

"Good crowd tonight, they really got into it," Liam grinned, one arm around Charlie and the other around a blonde woman none of them had seen until ten minutes ago. Her name, apparently, was Barbara.

She simpered. "You were _wonderful_, Liam."

"Thanks, babe." He winked at her elaborately, partly for show and partly due to the bottle of lager he was waving haphazardly, spilling it on Charlie's shirt on its journey through the air around Liam. It wasn't his first, nor would it be his last. Charlie swigged from his own, the pleasant buzz of a good night on the stage transferring almost seamlessly to the pleasant buzz of his impending inebriation.

"Come on, let's _dance_," Charlie's arm swept out. He was acting drunker than he was, a habit left over from the days when Liam had told him this sped up the process, and he'd believed him. Liam and Barbara waived, heading for another door, but Charlie shrugged and went to find Zap.

Locating him near the drinks, Charlie put forward his idea of the moving of their anatomy at certain rhythms in time to whatever cheesy music was playing. Zap seemed agreeable to this, so they headed into a small press of bodies concentrated in one room of the house the party was taking place in.

This was their night. This was _Driveshaft's_ night, and Charlie felt invincible. They flung their limbs about, laughing at nothing, grimacing as the odd dud of a track was played by the slightly hit-and-miss DJ. After the usual suspects and some surprisingly cool tracks, there was the pause, as between every track, when the sound of the other people in the room seemed to increase by several decibels. Charlie was about to invite Zap to sit the next few out, find a corner, and snog under the coats like teenagers, when the new song came on.

Piano, tinkling, a soft voice growing in volume. Charlie went still, and Zap looked at him, eyes wide.

_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_

A cheer went up from a dull-eyed Liam, somewhere in the crowd. He seemed to know where they were, and called out, "Charlie likes Queen, don't you, Charl?" Zap looked at Charlie, beetroot-red and staring blindly at the floor, and set his jaw. Liam was about to get an eyeful of exactly what he looked away from seeing, just about every day.

_Be your Valentino just for you_

"Let's dance."

Zap closed his mouth. "I was just about to… say that." Charlie looked into his eyes as the drums and bass notes hit in. They nodded to each other, and their bodies simultaneously closed the gap. Zap put his arms around Charlie's waist, Charlie's were on his shoulders.

Their movements were jerky at first, back-and-forth abruptly in the beat, but they silently added a hip roll to the underlying _Oooh hey boy_ vocal.

_Set my alarm turn on my charm that's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy_

Their hips connected a few bars later, and stuck, as if they had magnets in their bones; either that or the lager was secretly glue. Might account for part of that taste. They moved in time, neither taking their eyes from inside the other's, faces tilted apart so they could focus but close enough that Zap could taste the lager on Charlie's breath at the back of his throat when he swallowed.

_Come on and sit on my hot seat of love and tell me how do you feel_

"You know," Charlie spoke, low, growling, but Zap caught it, "this song really is … filthy."

Zap nodded. "Utterly filled with … single entendres."

Charlie, distinctly, growled. Zap shivered, feeling the **press** building between their bodies, and ground in harder. Charlie closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again, the lids were hooded. "I like it," he rumbled, pressing the heat between them and circling his hips, their lines so close the movement took Zap's hips along with it. He groaned.

_I learned my passion in the good old fashioned school of lover boys_

Charlie's body **moved** as the guitar chords caressed the speakers. "Sing to me, Red," Charlie muttered under his breath, and Zap suddenly and for a second wondered about the picture he'd found ripped out of a magazine and stuffed in Bessie's case-lining; of Brian May on stage. Zap would have broken into a huge grin had not Charlie, at that point, slipped his hands down Zap's back, swiftly squeezing his arse and **pushing** their hips together. He gasped instead.

_Just take me back to yours that will be fine, **come on and get it**_

Zap ground as good as he got, and Charlie's hand slid all the way up his back, making him shiver at the contact of palm on flushed skin under his thin shirt. Charlie's fingers curled around his neck, and suddenly, they lunged for each other's mouths, tangling fast and messily as the song ended, pushing as one entity through the crowd to the doors, blindly stumbling, nearly knocking over Liam, who looked as if his jaw had been unhinged. Barbara patted his arm.

"You okay?" she asked him, trying to bring his face into focus.

Liam managed to close his mouth. "I have just watched my little brother _humping_ his _boyfriend_ in front of _everyone_." He eyeballed her, a sight made all the scarier if you weren't high and could _see_ it properly. "Do you really think I'm okay, Barbara?"

She crossed her arms, whole body snapping away from him. "My name's Nadine," she shot back before striding into the crowd in search of the toilet.

Charlie and Zap found the night air waiting, sobering, cooling the sticky heat coming off their clothes. They almost ran the three streets and a corner back to the hotel (well, B&amp;B, but they _called_ it a hotel. This was, after all, their First Big Tour, and they'd agreed they should start getting used to "living in the lap of luxury", as Sinjin put it) and mounted the stairs, somehow managing to stay upright while practically glued full-bodied to each other. The door to their room banged, and was fumblingly locked behind them. Charlie fell onto the bed, pulling Zap with him, sliding his shirt off with one hand and dipping into the front of his trousers with the other. Zap moaned into Charlie's neck as his long fingers wrapped around Zap's cock, squeezing once.

"If only we had…" Charlie's voice trailed off as he concentrated on getting Zap's buttons undone, continuing to work his hand up and down and squeezing and rubbing and oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Charlie, **fuck**.

Zap's trousers were half-off when he came, moaning into Charlie's shoulder, biting gently. Charlie yelped, whole pelvis twitching.

"Oh, but we do," panted Zap.

"Wha?"

By this time, Charlie's trousers were around his knees, and Zap's hands did a quick but hard twist in just the right place. Charlie glared blue murder at him.

"What the fuck was that for? I was about to-"

"I know. And I have a better idea. _Shush_." He gave a warning look as Charlie's mouth opened. "You'll like it. Now. Go to my bag, sports bag, white, in the inside pocket, main section."

Charlie narrowed his eyes, but peeled off his shirt and rummaged as Zap cleaned himself up. After a minute, the sounds coming from the bag stopped. Slowly, Charlie turned. He was holding a CD in his hands. "I hid this," he said.

"I know. I brought it." Zap tried to shrug, but the look on Charlie's face stopped him. Unreadable, even for him. "Just in case," he added, quiet.

Charlie launched himself at Zap, landing them both on the bed, air escaping in a _whoomph_ and a shout of laughter going with it, from either or both, but probably Charlie.

"Ju, you fucking _marvel_, I – what did I do to deserve you? Must've been good." Charlie stopped, shook himself, and gave Zap a look that read _Shall we just forget how much of a complete girly git I sounded then? Good. Thanks._ (Maybe I'll let you hear the end of it, Chaz. Maybe. If you're very nice to me.)

Zap dragged the CD player out from under a mismatched pair of discarded socks, and found the Repeat button. "Which track is it?"

"I dunno, which track were you ohyoumean_that_okay it's track ten."

Zap grinned, fiddled for a minute, and soft piano and vocals filled the room. He crawled back to Charlie, who was sitting on the side of the bed, pulling his trousers off.

"Now then, this idea of yours…"

"Yes?"

"Would it happen to involve my dick in any way, do you think? Only, it's feeling rather unloved at the moment."

"Oh, how tragic! An unloved dick. Must be something wrong with it. I'd best leave it alone to sulk, yeah? G'night."

"Julian Quinnell, if you don't stop me I'll - say something about it weeping, now _get back here_." Zap was grabbed around the middle and held down a shriek.

_We can do the tango just for two_

Zap giggled, awkwardly straddled as he was across Charlie's lap. He wriggled until Charlie yelped "OI!", then slid to the floor on his knees. He looked up at Charlie and grinned. Charlie's eyes crinkled.

"It's never dull, with you, is it?" he said, softly, reaching out for a strand of hair getting near Zap's eyes. They stayed still for a moment.

_Ooh love, ooh lover boy_

Eyes still fixed on Charlie's, Zap carefully lowered his head, moving until his cheek was being bumped by Charlie's erection. He flicked his eyes to it, gave it one good long lick, and set his mouth onto it.

Charlie wanted to throw his head back and **moan**. He wanted to tangle his hands in Zap's hair and thrust up wildly into his throat, he wanted to fall back and sit forward and have Zap lie top-to-toe so he could suck him back to hard, but all he could do was look into Zap's eyes and whimper.

_Ooh can you feel my love heat_

Zap's tongue was doing things that surely, _surely_, weren't physically possible, and still Charlie couldn't do any of the many manymany things he wanted to do, every direction and every expletive all at once, trying to move and burst out of him and who'd have thought that all that movement would pile up to become stillness, just staring, staringstaringsearchingfinding in Zap's **eyes**.

Zap reached up, moving Charlie's thighs to his shoulders, not taking his pupils for a second off Charlie's. He worked his tongue, his hands. _F-sh-b-g-._

_Write my letter feel much better, and use my fancy patter on the telephone_

**BANG!** Charlie jumped, their eye contact breaking as he stared wildly at the door. "Oi, keep it down in there, some of us are trying to _sleep_!" The doorknob rattled, and Charlie had a sudden flash of the B&amp;B owner barging in and finding two naked men, one sitting on the bed with his legs wrapped around the other's head, the other's face firmly buried in his partner's groin. Charlie winced. Locked. We locked the door. Didn't we? (Yes.) Yes. Locked. Good. Continue, please. The banging died down, Zap did something that made Charlie forget everything he ever knew, and the noise he made was, thankfully, drowned out by the noise in contention. _Whatever you think of this sound, mate, you don't wanna hear me when I – oh. Oh shit. Oh shitohshitohfuckshitbollocksoh**ZAP**_

Charlie yanked his head back as he came, yelping to the yellow and mould-patterned ceiling. Zap swallowed a few times, slipping Charlie's legs from their vice-like grip on his ears. He shut the music off, no doubt to the relief of everyone else in the building, and Zap twizzled a finger in his ear.

"I _think_ I'll be able to hear again," he squinted at Charlie.

"Shush and come here." Charlie held his arms out, and they crawled under the covers. "When we get home," Charlie continued as they sorted out the blankets and layers, "I want to show you … well, I want to …"

"Yes?"

"You'll see."

~*~

_"You'll see."_

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily. Come _on_, Chaz, gimme a clue?"

Charlie kissed his forehead. "Night." He reached over and switched the lamp off.

"Git," Zap whispered.

"Love you too," Charlie mumbled.

"This'd better be good," Zap muttered under his breath.

Charlie only smiled.

~*~

"What did you think, boys?" Liam had his arms spread wide, cocky grin slightly crooked, standing before them all like a king before his subjects. Zap refrained from snorting at the image of Liam wearing a crown. "Was that a good tour or was that a fucking good tour?"

"Fucking _excellent_ tour," Charlie whooped, matching Liam's grin. Sinjin, Patrick and Zap, the congregated subjects yet to express their opinions of the past two months, looked at each other and nodded. The consensus was: fucking fantastic. Liam cracked open a bottle of the good stuff, and Sinjin cranked the stereo up.

Charlie sat next to Zap on the sofa, handing him a drink and looping one arm over his shoulders. "Thanks, man. It's been good having you with us on the road." _Having you with me_ went unspoken. It was imprinted on the air, it was there when Charlie kissed his cheek. Zap beamed.

"My pleasure, mate," he nuzzled Charlie's side with his own. "You fancy, er … maybe leaving the festivities early …?" he whispered into his ear.

The lines around Charlie's eyes crinkled. "I've told you. You'll find out in time." He brushed the tip of his nose along the curve of Zap's ear and murmured into it, "Though I do quite like that suggestion."

"Oh, bloody **hell** Charlie, would you two get a fucking room or something?" Zap looked up, startled to see Liam looking so … well, he looked downright pissed the fuck off. Quite the mood swing, here.

Charlie blinked. "What?"

Liam's eyes were wild. He waved his arms at the two of them – Zap noted that Sinjin and Patrick had retreated to a safe distance, namely, the kitchen. They watched from the door, Patrick catching Zap's eye and giving him a sympathetic look. "_You_. You two, practically fucking on my sofa."

"We weren't _doing_ anything," Charlie protested, though his ears were starting to resemble a sunset. "Anyway, why does it _bother_ you so much? We're here to celebrate, man!" In an attempt at lightening Liam's mood, he waved a glass at him.

Liam fumed. Zap blinked when he saw what he could have _sworn_ was smoke curling off him. The fuming was coupled with his chest heaving, and as Liam got closer, Zap smelled something on his breath mixed with the alcohol they'd been passing around. _He had a head start on us_, Zap thought, feeling unconnected as Liam towered over them.

Liam opened his mouth.

"Look," Zap shot out of his seat, "if it bothers you that much, we can leave. Come on, Chaz."

Charlie looked at Liam, who glowered, then at Zap, who pleaded silently. He sighed. "I don't know what your problem is, Liam," Charlie said as he stood, "but don't take it out on us, okay?" He took Zap's hand and grabbed their coats. "See you at the weekend, yeah?"

The door closed behind them. Zap stood, pulling his coat on, and heard glass smashing in the flat behind them. Sinjin and Patrick took the opportunity to escape.

They looked at each other, out in the corridor. "Should one of us…?" Patrick pointed back to the flat, where something else sounded like it was being hurled against a wall.

"No, let him have his tantrum. He'll calm down." Zap slipped an arm around Charlie. "Home?"

"What was he so angry about?" Charlie was frowning, standing awfully still. He looked at Zap. "It can't have been just us, can it? I mean, it can't just be that we were … in front of him … can it?"

"Drop it, Charlie," Sinjin advised, quiet. "Please."

Charlie turned to him. "Why? Do you know what's got him so" - in the flat, something else shattered – "worked up?" Charlie finished.

"Just drop it," Patrick told him. "Really, Charlie, just. Leave it."

Charlie opened his mouth, but Zap pulled him to his side. "Come on, Chaz, let's go home."

Charlie looked at each of them in turn, then sagged against Zap. "Okay. Great tour, guys, I'm really proud of us. See you this weekend?"

Sinjin and Patrick nodded, heading for Patrick's car. Zap steered Charlie away down the street towards their flat.

"Zap? Something's … he was so … you know what?" Charlie ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Think I will just drop it. Not think about it. Take me home." He nuzzled Zap's neck and nipped gently. Zap yelped, and eyed him.

"All right."

~*~

Zap stared at the packets in his hands, not entirely seeing them. He felt Charlie's arms around him, felt Charlie's body settle at his back, chin on his shoulder, and smiled. "Hey," Charlie breathed.

"Hey," Zap nestled their heads together. "What kind of washing powder do you think we should use? That last one made a mess of the sheets."

Charlie looked at the shelves in front of them. "Hm. Have we tried that one before?" He pointed to a yellow packet, and Zap didn't resist the urge to curl his hand into Charlie's. They smiled, swaying for a moment, together, before Zap picked the packet up and turned to drop it into the trolley.

He came face to face with a kid who must have been no more than ten years old. A look of disgust curled the boy's features as he watched Zap and Charlie. Zap blinked.

"Hello?" he tried. The boy sneered.

"You two gay or somefing?" The kid shook his head in contempt and walked off before Zap could close his mouth and reply. Charlie squeezed his hand.

"Take no notice," he whispered. "Kid's only jealous. Probably got the beginnings of latent feelings for his fellow male creatures and wants to take it out on those of us who're honest about it." He noticed Zap's rigidity in his arms, and frowned. "You okay?"

"Charlie," Zap hissed, "we're basically spooning. In the middle of a _supermarket_."

"Yeah, so?" Charlie nuzzled his shoulder.

Zap wanted to step out of the circle of Charlie's arms, wanted to just pay for their things and go home, but he knew Charlie would be hurt if he walked away now. Charlie didn't care what anyone thought of them.

_Why don't you try not caring, for Charlie's sake? Just this once_, a voice in his head whispered. Zap sighed, and relaxed. Fine. For Charlie's sake. "Sorry," he muttered. "Shouldn't let it … fuck. We got everything?"

"Ju," Charlie's voice was soft. Zap turned around in his arms, Charlie keeping them around his waist. Eyes down, Charlie whispered, "Ju, I don't care if we start _kissing_ in the middle of a public place. I love you."

Zap sighed. "I know. I love you, too, Chaz, I _do_. I just … I'm trying not to care what other people think of us."

"You don't care what Liam thinks of us," Charlie mumbled, staring at the floor.

Zap snorted. "Yeah, well Liam's just jealous of – " He stopped. "Um. Us having a relationship, he's just… jealous of the relationship. And how I've taken you away from him."

"Have you?" Charlie looked up, trying to search Zap's face. "I don't think I spend any less time now with Liam than I ever have," he said, carefully. Zap blushed.

"Well, but you're in love, and you're kind of … into me. You know how it is, when a friend gets really into their boyfriend or girlfriend, it takes away from what they have for you and … it _does_, don't look at me like that."

"So you're saying since I fell in love with you, I've become a bad friend to Liam. Bollocks. If that were the case, I'd be a crap friend to Sinjin, and Patrick, and you don't see _them_ having a problem with us."

"Yeah, well they're – Chaz, that's not the _point_." Zap sighed. "Can we not be having this conversation here? Let's go home, yeah?"

Charlie stayed quiet, stepping away from Zap to push the trolley down the aisle. Zap closed his eyes, sighed, whispered "Yeah, you handled that so _well_, Quinnell," and followed him, checking the list.

Three silent aisles later, Charlie murmured, "I know something's going on with Liam. I know you all know, and you're not telling me. And every time I come close to working it out, it's – well, I just don't want to – and I drop it. Which is fine." He sighed. "Don't think I _want_ to know," he whispered, leaning against Zap. Who hugged him gently.

"'S okay, Chaz," he murmured, kissing his cheek. "Don't worry about it. It's Liam's problem, not yours."

"You mentioned going home?" Charlie sounded miserable, and the _Make me stop thinking_ reached Zap without him saying it. He slowly pushed Charlie up against the freezers, one hand on the trolley, and kissed him, to hell with being in public, to hell with everything. Charlie whimpered softly and kissed him back, vibrating hum at his back from the freezers, contented hum at his front from kissing Zap. _Yeah, that outta do it_, he thought, and they parted for long enough to get through the checkout.

~*~

"So, Zap."

The bags were on the worktops in the kitchen, spilling over the mock-granite surfaces, fridge and freezer stuff put away. Zap looked up from sorting the apples into the fruit bowl. "Mm?"

Charlie lounged against the cupboards. "You wanted to know what I was going to show you, when we got home from tour?"

"We've been home a week, Charlie, what ohthatyesplease." Full attention, now.

Charlie smiled, a slow one. "Good. We just got in, so this'll work perfectly." He approached Zap with purpose, taking him bodily, walking him backwards into the closed door and gently pushing him against it. Zap whimpered.

"This what you were going to show me? Want me against the door, do you?" Zap moaned as Charlie sucked on his neck, just under his ear, that one patch of skin that had a direct path to his groin, pelvis twitching.

"Always want you. Been hard for you since lunch time. You ate that tomato, remember?" Charlie's growling murmur thrummed down his neck, and Zap shivered. "You bit it, then you sucked the seeds out in one hollow-cheek of a _suck_." He moaned, and Zap panted, pulling him further in. "God, you're fucking sexy," Charlie gasped, hands going up under Zap's t-shirt and splaying, Zap pushing up into them.

"God, Charlie," he groaned, working his shirt up, and Charlie's red shirt pooled on the floor with Zap's black. Charlie locked onto him, lips and teeth and hands and eyes and _oh, god, hands_, and Zap kissed him deep and hard and needing. Charlie unzipped his trousers, Zap's hands going for Charlie's belt, undoing his jeans, plunging his hands in. Charlie hissed, threw his head back.

"Yeah, god yeah, like that, fuck," he bit Zap's neck, working his own hands around Zap's cock, squeezing, palms slick, both working at once and together.

"Charlie, we've never tried –" Zap broke off, moving one hand away and to his own cock, nudging one of Charlie's out of the way. Charlie caught on quickly, moving that hand to his cock, and they groaned, fingers twining together, one palm on themselves, one on each other, working in rhythm.

"Fuck, good idea," Charlie gasped, concentrating to keep the pace up, leaning down to kiss him. Their movements growing erratic, Zap emitted a whining noise in the back of his throat and squeezed harder, panting.

"Charlie, I'm going to – oh, fuck me," he breathed, bucking into his and Charlie's hands, coming with a yelp and a nip to Charlie's neck. Charlie moaned, rocked against him, and came a minute later.

"Going to," he panted, sinking to the floor, Zap moving with him. "Gimme a minute."

Zap laughed breathlessly. "You can have more than a minute. I want a nap." He cuddled against him, arms around his back. "That what you were gonna show me?" he murmured, getting his breath back.

Charlie attempted a grin. The lethargy won out, though. "That was part of it, yeah. You wait." He leaned. "Like I said. Gimme a minute."

Zap gave him fifteen, taking him to bed, cleaning them up, and curling around him. They dozed for a good ten, then Charlie slowly woke him up, lips and tongue and the hint of teeth applied just _so_.

"But Chaz, we…" Zap's eyes widened. "You weren't kidding, were you?"

Charlie grinned. "Nope."

~*~

_Play._

"Charlie, I thought we – oh." Zap's eyes widened. Charlie pressed a button on the remote, and the sound shut off.

_Stop._

"Just so long as we don't, y'know, have the kind of sex that's so good I fear for my life, why not have a little music in it?" Charlie blushed, grinned, fidgeted and looked into Zap's eyes all in the same moment, and Zap pulled him down.

"You're fucking beautiful, Charlie Pace," he murmured, kissing him softly, firmly. "And before you say it, I _like_ Queen."

"But it _doesn't_ have to be Queen. Not always. If there's a band or a song you want to bring here, all you have to do is ask. 'S not like I can say no to you." That grin, that fucking grin, and Zap kissed him, hands curling against his neck. "Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Chaz."

"Love you too, Ju." Charlie chuckled, and rummaged in the drawer. He glanced. Did a double take. Slowly smiled and looked back at Zap, who was trying to look innocent.

"Something interesting in the drawer, Chaz?"

"Very," Charlie nodded. "Been a busy boy, haven't we, Zap?"

"Have we? Er, I? We? Something?"

Charlie pulled out a handful of chocolates, scattering them on the bed so he could dip his hand back in and emerge clutching a tube of what the label proclaimed cinnamon flavoured lube. He dumped this on the bed next to the chocolates, digging around to grab more of them. "So," he said, studying the array.

Zap was almost laughing, he was beaming so hard. "So," he echoed, not even _trying_ for a straight face.

"So," Charlie nodded, "I have the best boyfriend that ever was."

"Really? Care to introduce me to him? See, I thought _mine_ was the best." Zap shook his head. "Chaz, we've never been one for the 'You're the best.' 'No, you are.' 'No, you.' kinds of conversations, have we?"

"We've also never had cinnamon lube before," Charlie pointed out. "And this is probably the best possible way to surprise me with chocolates."

Zap agreed. "See, this way it's not soppy, it's _dirty_. I want you to lick those off me, Charlie."

Charlie shivered. "Mmm. Want to. Want to run my tongue over every particle of you, melt chocolate onto your stomach and suck it off, suck you all over." He rolled, flush with Zap's body, inches from him and quivering. "Want to lick this off you, want to make you come, want to _taste_ you, ohgod." He ground down, friction between their cocks, Zap's more than half-hard, Charlie's full hard and _wanting_, and Zap moaned.

"You'll be the death of me," he panted, hands clutching at Charlie's back, rocking his hips.

Charlie's smile was hard and knowing. "Surprise time," he said. He dipped his head, mouth working down, placing kisses in all the best places, inch by inch by tingling arching reaching groaning inch, until Zap was hard and Charlie's tongue lapped at the crease where thigh meets hip and placed one long, wet kiss on the shaft of Zap's cock. Zap twitched.

Charlie shifted up his body, working the cap off the lube, squeezing it onto his fingers. "Do you want to," he said, throaty, "or shall I?"

Zap held three fingers out. "I want to," he said, and Charlie squeezed some onto his fingers, cinnamon smell filling the air. He rubbed some into his own hands and palmed Zap's erection, fingers curling slowly around and around and fingertips stroking just lightly. Zap stretched him, one finger, two, three, slick and ready and wanting, and Charlie rolled him a little, held his hips, settled one leg either side of them.

_Play._

Charlie sank onto Zap as rhythmic precise claps filled their ears. Two staccato, one held. Two staccato, one held. Movement. Sound. No difference. Zap's neck strained, arched, and the sounds became surer as the movements did.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

Charlie's thighs were spread apart, one hand behind them to steady himself, the other on Zap's stomach. He moved, up and down, sharp fast movements with the rhythm of the music.

_Singing 'We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you'_

Charlie's hips rocked. Zap moved in unison, wrapped one hand around Charlie's cock and pulled, squeezed, and Charlie groaned soundless.

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_

Zap's fingers grasped Charlie's hips, palms gripping, and he rolled them over, finding Charlie's mouth, kissing hard, desperate, thrusting into him sharp sharp _deep_. Sharp sharp _deep_. Charlie's breath came hard and high.

_'We will we will rock you' Singing 'We will we will rock you'_

Zap rolled his hips once, circle, and Charlie gasped. The sound was filling them, movements all they knew, no thought no knowing just want want want and fuck me _yes_.

_You got mud on your face. You big disgrace, somebody better put you back into your place_

Zap's nose was brushing harsh against Charlie's cheek. They tried to keep their mouths together, but all was frantic movement and twist and _thrust_ and the rhythm and the sounds. A new note started low, slow, coming in, as if it circled the room and snuck in behind them.

Everybody 'We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you' Alright

And then there was only guitar, claps, Charlie's hips hitching, legs spreading, throat whimpering, eyes squeezed shut, lost in the rhythm and the soaring guitar notes and Zap's hand and Zap's cock and Zap's _smell_ and the last note rang out and Charlie came with it.

Zap rocked into him, teeth on his neck grazing, fighting to get back just a little self-control, but Charlie ran his fingertips down Zap's back and over his thighs and Zap's head snapped up and he came into the silence, breaths and high hard sharp sighs and wanting. Still wanting. Zap kissed him.

"I always do that." Charlie was the first to speak.

"Do. Do what?" Zap was still trying to remember which way up went.

"On the last note," he said, gesturing weakly without actually moving any of his limbs much. "I always. No matter how close I am before, it just, boom. At the end. Kind of my trick, you know?" Breath was coming easier now. So was speech. "Everyone has that one thing, the button and if you press it, instant. Something." He looked at Zap. "That's mine."

"I'm going to remember that," Zap promised, leaning in, still wanting but quieter. He always wanted more of Charlie.

~

"You know what we forgot last night?" Zap looked into his cereal bowl thoughtfully. "Those chocolates. I nearly stepped on one this morning getting up to pee."

"Oh, yeah. We did get a bit – distracted, didn't we?" Charlie grinned. "How about we try doing something with them tonight?"

"Would the something involve your tongue and my stomach?" Zap didn't quite manage to look as eager as he felt. It was too early in the day for that.

"It might, it just might," Charlie conceded. "It might also have to do with my tongue and other parts of you and oozy sticky chocolatey goodness."

"In that case," Zap said, moving around the table to straddle his lap, "why wait until tonight? I don't know about you, but my schedule for today was a little empty until about ten seconds ago."

"Oh, yes? How full is it now, then?"

Zap leaned down, drinking a kiss from him. "Very," he breathed.

Neither said anything for a while. It was a wonder the chair didn't topple over.

"Charlie," Zap said at last, as they broke to breathe, fingertips against each other's cheeks and necks, "how do you feel about AC/DC?"

Charlie blinked, then laughed. "Try me," he said.

the end.


End file.
